


When Doves Cry

by MediumSizedEvil



Series: Incredible Thoughts [1]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Blade Runner 1982, Crossover, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 12:44:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediumSizedEvil/pseuds/MediumSizedEvil
Summary: A snow-white dove in the pitch-black nightJake is sent to retire an escaped replicant.





	When Doves Cry

**Author's Note:**

>   
"I've seen things you people wouldn't believe. Attack ships on fire off the shoulder of Orion. I watched C-beams glitter in the dark near the Tannhäuser Gate. All those moments will be lost in time, like tears in rain. Time to die."
> 
> \- [Blade Runner](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HU7Ga7qTLDU)  


Jake turned up the collar of his jacket. It was cold and wet tonight in the city that never sleeps. Glaring lights illuminated the wide streets and dingy alleyways, and everywhere large, flickering screens were showing non-stop footage of the Shanghai Olympics. He passed a food stall with fried crickets, but he wasn't hungry. Besides, he was in a bit of a hurry.

He'd been ordered to track down and retire another replicant gone rogue. But this one was different. It was an experimental model that had been implanted with false memories; a large family, a happy childhood, a college degree. Unfortunately that made its behavior all the more unpredictable, and he had gotten increasingly frustrated on his hunt.

Finally he'd reached his destination. He drew his gun and cautiously entered the abandoned warehouse. Perhaps he should have called for backup, but the tip was still hot. And he preferred to work alone. He stalked across a dark corridor. Leaky pipes were dripping with water, and the light of the moon shone weakly through a broken window. After scouring the warehouse to no avail he climbed a metal staircase and opened the door leading on to the flat roof. As he stepped outside the rain hit his face like a million tiny, sharp needles. He blinked. Suddenly he felt the cold metal of a gun in his neck. 

“Drop your weapon.”

Fuck. He had no choice but to do as he was told.

“Turn around.”

He held up his hands and slowly turned to look into the barrel of a gun, and the replicant he'd been searching for. It was a fine specimen, he regretfully noted; flawless skin, dark brown eyes, perfect proportions. With the additional brains and brawn, this one was the total package.

“On your knees,” she ordered. “Hands behind your head.”

So this is how it ends, he thought as he knelt down on the cold, wet roof.

“I've been waiting for you.”

Comprehension dawned. He'd walked right into a trap.

She nodded slowly. “Now tell me, why do you want to kill me?”

“It's my job!” he protested.

“And so you kill people because they're not human?” She shook her head. “Have you forgotten so soon?”

“I'm not listening to you!” he said desperately.

“No, why would you?” she drawled. “But tell me one thing, why did you make me believe I was human?”

“I didn't, I...”

“A person can bear anything but that.”

He looked up at her. “I'm sorry,” he managed at last, as the rain lashed his skin and doused his eyes. “I'm so sorry.” Then he looked at the ground. “Go on then. Do it.”

He waited for the sweet release, but it did not come. Instead she slowly lifted his chin. He stared up into her immaculate face and felt all his thoughts melt away under her searching eyes. All but one. She was beautiful. Perfect.

She put the gun to his forehead. “First, let me tell you a little secret.”

He licked his lips to catch the rain, one last time.

“I was made for you.”


End file.
